


As You Wish (Couples Costume)

by McTimeWithAutomail



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Princess Bride, couples costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail
Summary: Just some cute Edwin in couples costumes for Halloween :D@summersweet Hopefully you like this!





	As You Wish (Couples Costume)

Edward and Winry dressed as Westly and Buttercup from The Princess Bride because why not :)


End file.
